starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Rise of the Old Masters
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Star Wars: Rebels | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer= 3 | schrijver= Henry Gilroy | director= Steward Lee | productienummer= 106 | datum eerste uitzending= | vorige= Fighter Flight | volgende= }} 250px|thumb|The Inquisitor 250px|thumb|The Phantom met Tibidees Rise of the Old Masters is de derde reguliere aflevering van de reeks Star Wars: Rebels. Synopsis Kanan Jarrus heeft beslist om te beginnen met Ezra Bridgers training in de Force. Ezra probeert op een hand te staan terwijl de Ghost in de atmosfeer hangt. Zeb Orrelios en Chopper kijken geamuseerd toe hoe Ezra faalt. Kanan spreekt over “try not, do or do not”, maar net zoals Ezra weet hij niet precies wat Yoda daar mee bedoelde. Wanneer Ezra met Kanans lightsaber voorwerpen moet afweren die Chopper gooit, gaat het grondig fout. Hij verliest zijn evenwicht en valt van de Ghost. Gelukkig kan Kanan hem met de Force redden. Kanan verwijt Ezra dat zich onvoldoende concentreert, maar hij beseft dat hijzelf ook geen goede meester is. Sabine Wren roept de crew samen voor een bericht van het HoloNet over de gestolen TIE Fighter (zie Fighter Flight). Het bericht wordt echter onderbroken door een oproep van Senator Gall Trayvis die in ballingschap leeft. Hij zegt dat Jedi Master Luminara Unduli nog steeds gevangen wordt gehouden in de gevangenis op Stygeon Prime en dat hij een eerlijk proces verwacht van het Empire voor Master Unduli. Kanan oppert dat hij haar ooit ontmoette en dan de geruchten dan zouden kloppen die zeggen dat ze de Clone Wars overleefde. Bovendien zou ze een betere Master zijn voor Ezra. Kanan wil van deze opportuniteit gebruik maken op Luminara te gaan bevrijden nu ze een locatie weten. Hera Syndulla verwachtte niets anders van Kanan. Sabine heeft The Spire gevangenis bestudeerd en komt tot de conclusie dat deze zwaar bewaakt is op alle niveaus. Kanan heeft ergens een zwak punt ontdekt en vermoedt dat ze langs die kant een opening kunnen vinden in de beveiliging van de gevangenis. Chopper blijft aan boord van de Ghost terwijl Hera met de Phantom een uitstap maakt naar de cel. Kanan laat zich vallen en kan Stormtroopers verschalken. Ook Ezra, Zeb en Sabine komen hem tegemoet. Hera parkeert de Phantom onopgemerkt en verticaal tegen de muur van de Spire. Nadat meer stormtroopers worden uitgeschakeld, kan Ezra de blastdoors openen van de Spire. Sabine ontdekt dat Luminara wordt vastgehouden in Detention Block CC-01 in cel 0169. Kanan voelt Luminara's aanwezigheid, maar wel met de nodige twijfel. Omdat de cel lager ligt dan verwacht, moet Kanan het plan bijschaven. Hij besluit dat Zeb en Sabine de turbolift moeten beschermen als zijnde hun ontsnappingsroute. Ondertussen krijgt Hera het gezelschap van verschillende Tibidees die de communicatie tussen de Phantom en de Rebels beschouwt als een lokroep om te paren. Ze moet haar positie verlaten en de Tibidees achtervolgen haar. Aan boord van de gevangenis bereiken Kanan en Ezra de cel van Luminara. Met een Affect Mind stuurt Kanan de twee stormtroopers naar een ander niveau. In haar cel vinden ze Master Luminara, maar Kanan voelt dat er iets niet klopt. Ze wandelt zonder wat te zeggen naar een soort sarcofaag waar haar beeldtenis verdwijnt en verandert in een soort mummie. Ezra snapt er niets van maar Kanan beseft dat Luminara al lang geleden overleden is. Plots treedt The Inquisitor tevoorschijn en beseffen Kanan en Ezra dat de hele missie een valstrik was om hen te doden. De Inquisitor en Kanan beginnen te duelleren en de Pau'an leidt aan Kanans bewegingen af dat hij werd getraind door Master Depa Billaba. Ezra's Energy Slingshot heeft geen enkel effect, maar dankzij een granaat kunnen Ezra en Kanan ontkomen en ontsnappen in de rook. Ondertussen hebben Sabine en Zeb verschillende liften uitgeschakeld om te voorkomen dat de meer stormtroopers hen kunnen omsingelen. Kanan heeft het erg moeilijk tegen de Inquisitor en een enorme Force Push duwt Kanan door een lange gang. Ezra kan de slagen van de Inquisitor ontwijken en Kanan kan hem met de Force tegen het plafond drukken zodat ze alweer kunnen ontsnappen. Net op dat moment komen Ezra en Kanan Zeb en Sabine tegen. De Inquisitor en stormtroopers achtervolgen de Rebels en de deuren sluiten zich een voor een. In een hangar is de poort echter gesloten en is er voor gezorgd dat de poort niet op een gewone manier kan worden geopend. Kanan vraagt Ezra om hem te helpen om de poort te openen met de Force. Dat lukt, maar buiten staan een heleboel troopers op hen te wachten. Wanneer Sabine Hera contacteert, zegt ze dat ze een vloot meebrengt. In het zog van de Phantom bevinden zich een hoop Tibidees die de troopers aanvallen. De Inquisitor werpt zijn lightsaber naar Ezra, maar Kanan kan het wapen blokkeren. Aan boord van de Phantom zijn de Rebels ontgoocheld. Op Lothal is Ezra boos dat Kanan hem wilde dumpen bij Master Luminara. Ezra zegt dat hij niet de beste Master wil, maar niemand anders dan Kanan. Kanan beseft op zijn beurt dat hij Ezra absoluut wil trainen en besluit dat er geen ruimte meer is om te proberen. Index Personages *Senator Gall Trayvis - Nieuw *Luminara Unduli - Debuut *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger *Hera Syndulla *Zeb Orrelios *Sabine Wren *Chopper *The Inquisitor *Yoda - vermelding *Alton Kastle Species *Loth-cat - Nieuw *Tibidee - Nieuw *Mens *Twi'lek *Lasat *Pau'an *Mirialan - Debuut Locaties *Lothal *Stygeon Prime **The Spire Schepen *Ghost *Phantom *TIE Fighter Bron *Rise of the Old Masters category:Star Wars Rebels